New Start
by mysticdesertrose
Summary: Three girls get a chance of their lifetime when they accepted into an exchange program with Hogwarts. Now they must face the war and also decide where their loyalties will lie. Will finding long lost family help in their choice?


DR: Yay! I'm finally doing the fic that I threatened my friends with!

Kage: Joy

DR: Oh shut it.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One:

"You have got to be damn well motherfucking kidding me."

Crya stared at the strange brown barn owl that was currently sitting on the widow seal staring at her unblinkingly. Thinking that it was some kind of mirage, the girl closed her eyes counted to ten and then opened them again. Nope the damn bird was still there. What the fuck? She turned her head as Seha walked up behind her.

"What's up Crya? What are you doing standing in the..." The other girl stopped as she caught sight of the bird in the window. "Um, why is there a strange owl in the middle of our window?"

Crya snorted. "Well, if I knew the answer to that question baby sister then I wouldn't be standing here."

Seha ignored her friends grouchiness knowing that the older girl just wanted to get some coffee. "Do you think that Kella has something to do with this?"

The two girls looked at each other before Crya turned on her heel and marched down the hallway. After several loud thumps and groans as well as some curses, Crya dragged a half asleep Kella to the doorway of the kitchen. Before the tired girl could open her mouth, Crya grabbed her and turned her head towards the kitchen window.

"Would you happen to have something to do with a damn owl standing in our window?"

Kella just stared at the bird for several moments before finally turning to the other two girls. "I can honestly say that I have nothing to do with this one you guys." She turned to look at Seha. "Do you think that Hoqui has a new friend that he never told you about?"

Seha shook her head. "No I don't think so. I have never seen this owl before." They turned to look at Cyra.

The elder of the three just cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you really think that Scath would befriend some strange owl?"

The other two looked sheepish for a moment. The owl in the window seemed to finally get tired of the three girls ignoring him and jumped from the window to the kitchen table. Upon landing the owl stuck out a foot from which a large envelope was tied. The girls looked at it for a moment before Crya shrugged and untied the letter. The owl the glided from the table to the top of the refrigerator and tucked his head into his wing and fell asleep. The girls looked at each other before looking down at the envelope that Crya held in her hand. It was addressed to all three of them in bright green ink. Upon flipping it over they discovered a seal that looked like it belonged to some kind of school. Tearing it open, Seha and Kella looked over Cyra's shoulder to read along with her.

_Dear Misses Stone, Stells, and Love,_

_We are pleased to inform you that all three of you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A professor of yours has asked that you be entered, and though we do not normally take exchange students so late in their schooling we agreed. _

_I do hope that you agree to attend our wonderful school and look forward to hearing from either you or the professor that has first approached us. Please let us know as soon as possible of your decision so that you can get your supplies and perhaps learn some of the area and customs._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

All three girls stared at the letter blankly before looking at each other in shock. What the fuck? Crya sighed as she dragged her hand across her face tiredly. It was way too early in the morning for this shit. Handing the letter over to Seha, the green eyed girl walked over to the coffee pot and switched it on before grabbing her cigarettes, taking one for herself, before throwing them on the table for Kella. Lighting it, Crya took a long draw before turning her green and silver eyes towards her two friends.

"Seha, we all know which person that guy is talking about, so could you please call him and get his ass over here so that we can talk to him?"

The girl nodded her head before heading off to do that as Kella sat down at the table, grabbing her own cigarette.

Lighting it with the lighter that Crya gave her, she placed her head on her hand while resting her elbow on the table. "So what do you think?"

Crya groaned and let her head hit the wall behind her. "I think that 5:30 in the damn morning is way too early for this damn shit and that I'm going to kick Jones' ass for getting us in this mess."

Kella flicked her red and black bangs out of her eyes as she stared at her friend. The other girl had just gotten off work a few hours ago and had probably just gotten to sleep when the owl woke her up. She sighed as she looked out the window at the sunrise that was just starting to peek over the horizon. All three of the girls were tired as hell. Since it was summer time, they were taking magic courses on top of working at their different jobs.

It had been a hard two years for all three of them. Two years ago, their magic had decided that it was time to stop hiding. Each of their families had been horrified, although for different reasons. Seha's family saw her magic as something evil and satanic. Kella's family was sickened by the fact that they had another freak in the house and didn't care that her magic was different than her sisters, who was actually trying to practice voodoo of all things. They supported that but not Kella's. Go figure. Crya had just found out that she was adopted and had been fighting the right to still be in her family when her magic exploded. Kella didn't know the whole story. All she knew was that something was said to upset Crya and her magic reacted. No one was hurt but it was enough for her to be kicked out of her house. The three had been friends before any of the magic stuff had happened but they got even closer when their families disowned them.

Kella sighed as she tore her eyes from the window to glance at Crya. Although, to be truthful, her and Seha had gotten a better deal then Crya did when it came to their families. Their families still talked to them, sorta, and even sometimes gave them food or money. Crya's was a different story. After the incident she was automatically thrown from her house and she never heard from her family again. If they happened to run into each other in the streets then the Stone's would automatically begin to tear the girl down. Kella winced when she thought of the last time it had happened which had only been a few days ago. The girl quickly took a drag of her cigarette to distract her thoughts from that day. They got a place together and the local magic board that was close to them got them enrolled in courses. Since there was only a few magical families in the area, as in them and one whole family, there was no way they could go to school. So every summer there were a few teachers that would come around and hold summer courses. Kella was grateful that today was Sunday. They would all be off form their jobs for once and there was no classes. If this whole owl and letter thing had not happened then they would have cleaned the house this morning and then just spent the day hanging out and relaxing. Guess those plans were shot.

Flicking the ashes off her cigarette, Kella frowned to herself. She was worried about Crya. She worked longer then either Seha or herself put together. This was acutally the first time that she had seen the older girl without her running out the door or dragging herself to her room to flop over in bed. Thinking hard, stormy gray and violet eyes flashed as she tried to remember just when was the last time she saw Crya. It upset her that she couldn't even remember that. The only time she remembered was when she saw the other girl's family corner her on the street. She didn't hear everything that was said but what little bit that she caught as she was running up had caused her blood to run cold. The look on the elder's face had caused even Kella to back up. Her friend was now a powder keg waiting to ignite and this surprise that was sprung on them just might do it.

Kella was distracted by the energy drink that was set in front of her. Looking up, she caught sight of Crya's tired smile before she dropped into the seat across from her at the table. The two just sat there in silence sipping their respective sources of humanity when Seha walked in looking haggard. She got herself a glass of milk and sat beside Crya. They just sat there for a moment before Kella had to break the silence.

"What teach say?"

Seha sighed. "He said that he would be over here about eight or nine. Apparently, he was expecting this and was waiting."

Crya snorted. "Of course the man was expecting this. He probably looked in his damn crystal ball or something. Damn palm reader."

Kella choked on her drink as she tried not to bust out laughing. Seha sent them both dirty looks before glaring solely at Crya. Said girl just ignored that look as she got up to get another cup of coffee.

"That wasn't nice Crya."

"Your point?"

"I'm sure that he had a good reason for doing what he did."

Crya snarled as she whirled around, her eyes flashing. "I don't give a flying fuck what kind of reason he has. He should of asked us before sending some kind of request off to who knows where for us to go to school. I know for a fact that Hogwarts is not a school in America so we at least know it's in another land." She brightened up in a mocking way. "Wow! We actually know something for ourselves!"

Seha scowled at her, ignoring Kella's frantic attempt to quiet her. "I know you're upset Crya but don't take it out on us. When Mr. Jones comes in I want you farting rainbows until we can get this figured out."

The silver flecks in the other girl's eyes swirled as she fought to control her animagus and magic. "Don't you ever presume to order me to do anything. If I choose to be pissed at the man for going behind our backs with something this important then by gods I damn well will be! You have no place in telling me what or what not to do!" Seha flinched back when Crya leaned over her, the other girl's eyes glowing in anger and power. "You ever get stupid enough to order me again and you better be able to back it up little girl." With those words, the furious girl turned on her heel and headed out of the kitchen.

Kella waited until the shower had started before looking over at the younger girl. Seha was sitting in her seat, shaking from the cold whip of Crya's anger. The eldest of the three hardly ever lost her legendary temper with them, but when she did it was enough to scare them and remind them exactly why most other people steer clear of their friend. Seha hadn't been around the past few days to see how Crya had been over worked and tired. After their magic courses, she had been going to her office job then spending time with her family. They had asked her to come over so that they could get to know her again. Crya and Kella had been supportive of her decision to see her family. The problem was that when Seha went around her family she came back bossy. They two older girls knew that she was just trying to feel like she had some kind of control over her life and normally just went along with it. Seha just happened to catch Crya at a moment when the older girl didn't want to play games.

Kella shook her head at Seha's pale face. "That was really stupid sis. She has had a bad week even before we got hit with this."

Seha glared at the red head. "I didn't know that Kella. She didn't have to snap at me!"

Kella growled at her, her wolf animagus shining through. "You idiot! Normally we are ok with dealing with your little hormonal games and shit, but our older sister has had no sleep, food, or anything! That and she also had a run in with her family!" She nodded as Seha paled even more. "I don't know all that was said but what little bit I caught was bad enough." Kella roughly ran her hands through her short hair. "I kept meaning to get a hold of you to tell you what was going on so you could watch yourself until she could get some rest today."

Seha stared sadly at her now empty glass. "Guess I should apologize huh?"

Kella snorted. "If I was you I would leave her alone until she's ready to talk to you. Knowing our friend she will probably be ok when she gets done getting ready for the day. Just give her some space. K?"

Seha nodded as she got up to fix them something to eat. With the day already being a pain then she knew that they would need to eat something cause there was no telling when they could slow down again. That and she knew that if Crya ate her cooking then she was no longer upset at her.

(With Crya)

The dark haired girl sighed as she braced herself against the shower wall and hung her head, the hot water slowly relaxing her muscles. Crya probably shouldn't have snapped at the younger girl but the order and snapped the eldest already frayed nerves. Stretching like the cat she was, the obsidian haired girl quickly washed up before shutting off the water and stepped out of the stall. She cursed when she realized that in her anger she had forgotten her clothes in her room. Quickly drying her hair, Crya wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. The smell of food caused her to make a change in course. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped and stared at the sight in front of her.

Kella was digging through the CDs trying to find something for the them to listen to. Seha was preparing some eggs to scramble, while bacon and sausage were cooking on two separate eyes on the stove. The familiar scene caused the last of the tension to drain from Crya's shoulders. These people were family and it didn't matter what the people that used to claim her as a daughter said. She stepped farther into the room as happiness filled her again. Everything would be ok. Yeah, she was still upset with their teacher for going behind their backs but the girl knew that the man would've had a good reason for wanting them to transfer. Walking over, she caused Kella to jump when she took the CDs from her.

Kella glared at the older girl. "Damn it! You know that I hate it when you do that!"

Crya smirked. "Why the hell do you think I do it?" Glancing over at Seha, she saw that she was looking at Crya with a apprehensive look. "Just don't presume that you can order me to do something and that I will just listen. If I do so then it is because _I_ wish to. Do you understand?" The girl smiled a little as she nodded. Crya smiled back. "Great! So is teach going to be eating with us? Or is it just us?"

Kella snorted as she tried to get the CD case back from Crya. "Does teach ever eat with us? I swear it's almost like he has some kind of phobia about our cooking."

Crya held the case above her head. "Could it be because of that time when you made him eat some kind of strange concoction that none of us had ever heard of? And gave him food poison cause of it?"

Kella had the decency to blush. "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose ya know? I thought it would be really good."

Crya and Seha traded looks before the younger spoke. "You got it out of a fiction cookbook from the kids section of the library."

"So?"

Crya just shook her head as she held out a CD for Kella to play. "Nevermind about it. Let's just eat before he gets here so I can have a little bit of energy so that I can chew his ass again. You would think that he would have learned the first time."

This time Seha was the one that snorted. "You would think so. Especially after you broke his nose."

Crya actually had the decency to blush. "I didn't mean to break his nose. I was just a wee bit upset. He said that I would never amount to anything other than a bartender."

Kella smiled a little sadly, knowing that that was something that Crya's family told her often. "He just said that to get you to apply yourself in your studies. And hey look! Your the top of the class in several regions!"

The elder girl laughed. "Yeah true that. Although I'm sure that he wishes that he had choose another way to do it."

Seha laughed as she finished putting the rest of their breakfast on the table. "He told me while I tending to his nose that he wished that he could actually see our futures so that he could avoided that pain."

All the girls laughed as Nickleback started playing in the background. For the first time in nearly a month the three girls just sat around their kitchen table and relaxed. They didn't think about the owl that had turned their lives upside down, or their families or anything else. They just enjoyed being alive. When they were done Kella and Crya started the dishes while Seha went to get dressed. When the older girls got done cleaning up the kitchen they went into their respective bedrooms to get dressed as well.

Before Crya could even step fully into her room, the doorbell rang. Cussing, and not even thinking about her less than clothes state, she went and jerked open the front door. Standing there was one Professor Rodrick Jones, one of the hottest teachers in their respective state, both magical and muggle. The man's teal colored eyes slowly swept over Crya's form, a smirk starting to form on his lips. The girl frowned at the man that she was wanting to cause major physical harm to. Why the hell was he smiling for? Seeing where his eyes were directed too caused Crya to look down at her body. After a few seconds, a dark cherry colored blush quickly spread from her collar bone all the way to the tips of her ears. Hearing Jones' laughter made the blush even darker.

Before Jones could speak, Crya slammed the door in his face. Turning on her heal, the embarrassed girl stormed past a dressed Seha and Kella. The other girls watched as the eldest of their group stormed into her room and slammed the door hard enough to make the entire house shake. The clueless girls turned towards the front door when they heard Jones' laughter from the other side. Shrugging, they moved to let in the man that had decided to change their world.

* * *

DR: Well that's the first chapter. Not as happy with the ending as I wanted to be, but oh well.

Kage: When are you ever happy with any thing that you write?

DR: HEY! There are plenty of times where I was happy with what I wrote!

Kage: Oh yeah? Name one.

DR: Um...

Kage: Exactly

DR: Oh shut it. Please review everyone and tell me what you think!


End file.
